endostellarzfandomcom-20200213-history
War on the Horizon (S1V1)
'Endo-Stellarz: War on the Horizon', is the first book in 'Series 1: Galactic War' and the first ever Endo-Stellarz book to be released. It was first released on August 17th, 2019. Unlike the other volumes it was released free-of-charge to view. Downloads: Dive: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1T4Fa3xFman_Ixj6ohbfc5WUAzmMM5UBau-fbmeQ034A Word Download: https://drive.google.com/open?id=13rDsjDmFoH5o0DuclFMtigKwsxqUmg1R PDF Download: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1U8P4446PxBUAs3Af20rDYQTKbrTu5RN8 Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/198425870-edno-stellarz-war-on-the-horizon Featured Characters/Cast: Rolund Hea Yong - Protagonist Ileen Von Derk - Protagonist Jiyoda Kotrya Feza - Protagonist Dejamshi - Protagonist Valko Day Eks - Antagonist Salien Vel Zeria - Supporting Character Dalvikay Jel Terp - Minor Character Xan - Minor Character General Cruz - Minor Character Meruku - Minor Character ATaG-798 - Minor Character Andrik Derk - Minor Character Ileen's Mother - Minor Character Oleg - Minor Character Plot Summary - (WARNING SPOILERS!) Ileen Von Derk and Rolund Hea Yong are students in Golden Dragon College whom are about to graduate when on their graduation day the empire of Vesmica attacks the capitol of the DLT, the President of the DLT, Dalvikay Jel Terp, who was present at the graduation at the time of the attack prematurely ends the graduation ceremony before Ileen officially graduates. About a week after graduation the DLT enacts a military draft with the threat of imprisonment until the end of the war on all DLT citizens, Ileen and Rolund not wishing to participate in the new Vesmican-DLT war flee to Lunah to get supplies in the SS Dragoon before heading to the neighboring nation Quarvi. A couple days after Ileen and Rolund arrive on Ronerion, the capital of Quarvi, Quarvi joins in on the side of the DLT in the Vesmican-DLT war and agrees to enforce their draft rules on all DLT civilians in their territory, causing Ileen and Rolund to have to flee to safety again, they hire the help of a Yovloi mercenary called Jiyoda Kotrya Feza, who unannounced to them had lost their own ship in a gambling accident and was looking to get off of Ronerion and start anew elsewhere. Jiyoda also brought along their ship's AI Dejamshi secretly while the three fled Ronerion. Jiyoda suggested the trio should head for the nation of Liberbia noting their pacifist stances on foreign policy. The three make their way to the capital of Liberbia, Rayleah. Jiyoda left to try and find a better job, while Ileen and Rolund find themselves under the attention of the Queen of Liberbia, Salien Vel Zeria, due to Ileen's familiar vest. Queen Zeria confirms her suspicions and explains that it belonged to her true love, Allen Salvdan Sniperian, but he had gone missing centuries ago but was certain that he was still alive out in the galaxy. Queen Zeria incites Ileen and Rolund into helping find Mr. Sniperian by providing them housing, money, and clearing them of the other empires from trying to force them into the war. Jiyoda catches wind of Ileen's and Rolund's antiques and convinces them to re-hire her. After searching up for some clues on Mr. Sniperian's where abouts the trio head for the Koopew home planet of Terrina, the last known location of where he had lived before his disappearance, on their way they stop on the planet of Xylon to resupply, but while they where leaving the Vesmicans attacked the planet and the trio barely escaped unharmed. Dejamshi is officially made the ship AI for the SS Dragoon as he is introduced to the other two protagonists. The trio make it to Terrina, but find out the planet is heavily restrictive on who goes in or out, in order to gain access the trio have to make an appointment with Valko Day Eks, CEO of the Aivin TEK corporation aboard the orbiting space station, Anivia Station, to be able to land on Terrina. The trio get access to land on Terrina, but Valko forbid them from exploring the Sniperian manor only granting them access to visit Ileen's family. They broke the orders of Valko by first going to the Sniperian manor and discovering a clue that mentions the planet of Ohlum, before leaving Terrina with the valuable information they went to visit Ileen's family. While the three visited Ileen's family she was excommunicated from their family for 'breaking the promise' Ileen made with her father Andrik Derk, namely with her never officially graduating and the war. When the trio left Terrina they where abducted by Anivia Station and after finding out Valko's secret he warps Anivia to the pirate-filled desert planet of Pyrum where he banishes them and leaves them helpless.